


Wer wir sind

by Elenyafinwe



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, First Age, Gen, Identity, One Shot, War of Wrath
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenyafinwe/pseuds/Elenyafinwe
Summary: Earendil ist nach Beleriand gekommen, um dem Heer der Valar zu seinem endgültigen Sieg zu verhelfen. Dies wäre die Gelegenheit für Elrond und Elros, ihren Vater kennen zu lernen, doch sie weigern sich. Dann jedoch kommt ein Bote Eonwes zu Maedhros und Maglor und verkündet: Manwes Herold wünscht die Halbelben zu sprechen, und dem können sie sich nicht verweigern.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Wer wir sind

Dieser Tage herrschte eine sonderbare Stimmung in dem Herrenhaus auf dem Amon Ereb. Seit vielen Jahren schon schlug sich das Herr der Valar im Norden mit Morgoth und das Land war im Aufruhr. Sie spürten es bis hierher. Maedhros und Maglor hatten sich aus diesem Konflikt herausgehalten und äußerten sich nicht dazu, doch Elrond und Elros, so jung sie auch sein mochten, spürten dennoch, was in ihnen vor sich ging.

Earendil war mit seinem _silmaril_ nach Beleriand gekommen und brachte ihn damit wieder in greifbare Nähe. Und der Eid rumorte noch immer in Feanors ältesten Söhnen.

Doch sie schwiegen eisern und ließen sich auf kein Gespräch dazu ein. Vielleicht war es ebenjenes Schweigen, dass den Zwillingen solche Sorgen bereitete.

Das Klirren von Schwertern war zu hören, begleitet von sanfter Harfenmusik. Onkel Maedhros übte mit Elrond und Elros wie so oft dieser Tage den Schwertkampf, während Onkel Maglor nahebei saß und Harfe spielte. Es war eine wilde Melodie, die von Krieg sprach, doch auch mit einem bitteren Unterton. Sie kämpften mit scharfen Klingen, denn jetzt waren sie erwachsen, hatte Onkel Maedhros gesagt.

Elrond war nervös und fühlte sich nicht wohl mit dem Schwert in der Hand, das sein Onkel ihm geschmiedet hatte. Bisher hatten sie lediglich mit Übungsschwertern gekämpft, deren Klingen abgestumpft waren. Sie hatten sich zwar etliche Blessuren eingefangen, aber sich nie ernsthaft verletzt.

Maedhros schonte sie nicht und hatte auch mit nur einer Hand und dem Schwert in der Linken keine Probleme, den Zwillingen ordentlich zuzusetzen.

»Mehr Beinarbeit, Elros!«, verlangte er. »Bleib immer in Bewegung! Elrond, werde aktiver! Raus aus der Verteidigung!«

Drei rasche Schwertstreiche und die Schwerter der Zwillinge flogen ihnen aus der Hand.

»Tot«, kommentierte Onkel Maedhros nur. »Noch einmal.«

Elrond rieb sich die schmerzende Hand. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Onkel Maglor, als erhoffe er sich von dort Beihilfe, doch dieser hielt nicht in seinem Harfenspiel inne. Onkel Maglor war sonst immer derjenige, der seinen Bruder zur Nachsicht im Umgang mit seinen Adoptivsöhnen rief, doch in dieser Sache war er genauso unerbittlich. Es herrschte Krieg in Beleriand und auch wenn das Heer der Valar die meisten Kräfte Morgoths im Norden band, so war doch der Rest des Landes weitestgehend ungeschützt und gefährlich. Die beiden Feanorer bestanden darauf, dass die Zwillinge lernten, sich selbst zu verteidigen, und es war ihnen bitterer Ernst damit.

Auch wenn Maglor mehr als nur einmal gesagt hatte, dass er wünschte, es wäre anders und sie hätten in Friedenszeiten aufwachsen können.

Unwillig hoben Elrond und Elros ihre Schwerter auf und stellten sich erneut Onkel Maedhros. Sie waren außer Atem, doch noch nicht völlig am Ende. Onkel Maedhros würde ihnen ohnehin keine Ruhe gönnen, solange sie sich noch auf den Beinen halten konnten. Ein altes Feuer brannte in seinen Augen, und Elrond musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihm durchaus Angst machte.

Mit einem Male verstummte die Harfe und Onkel Maglor trat zu ihnen. »Bruder, wir bekommen Besuch.«

Onkel Maedhros hatte besagten Besuch sicher schon längst bemerkt, doch Elrond sah erst jetzt, dass sich ein fremder Elb dem Übungsplatz näherte. Es war ein hochgewachsener Elb mit fast schon porzellanfarbener Haut und goldenem Haar. Elrond erkannte die Heraldik auf der Rüstung des Elben: Es war einer von Ingwions Leuten, ein Vanya. Erstaunt hielt er inne und ließ das Schwert sinken. Die Übungsstunden für diesen Tag waren damit wohl beendet. In all der Zeit hatte sie nie ein Bote des Heeres im Norden erreicht. Anscheinend war die stille Übereinkunft, sich nicht über den Weg zu laufen, damit beendet.

Elrond bemerkte, wie angespannt Onkel Maedhros mit einem Male war. Erwartete er schlimme Kunde? Was wollte dieser Elb hier?

»Ihr befindet Euch ungefragt auf meinem Grund und Boden«, sagte Onkel Maedhros und trat dem Fremden entgegen, das Schwert noch immer in der Hand. »Sprecht rasch. Wer seid Ihr und was wollt Ihr hier?«

Auch wenn der Elb groß war, so überragte Onkel Maedhros ihn dennoch noch immer. Er schien sich zumindest äußerlich davon nicht beeindrucken zu lassen, nicht einmal von dem Schwert. Ruhig musterte er die Szene, die sich ihm bot. Sein Blick blieb an Elrond und Elros hängen.

»Dann ist es also wahr«, sagte er leise mehr zu sich selbst. An Onkel Maedhros gewandt fuhr er fort: »Ich komme mit Botschaft Eonwes an die Söhne Earendils.«

Elrond erstarrte. Onkel Maglor stellte sich schützend vor sie, als seien sie immer noch kleine Kinder.

Natürlich hatten sie bereits darüber gesprochen, als sie hörten, dass Earendil nach Beleriand gekommen war. Onkel Maglor hatte sie gefragt, ob sie ihren Vater kennen lernen wollten. Die Antwort der Zwillinge war eindeutig: nein. Nein, sie wollten mit diesem Mann nichts zu schaffen haben.

»Sollte Earendil wünschen, sie zu sehen, so muss ich ihn enttäuschen«, sagte Maglor mit einem eisig kalten Unterton in der Stimme. »Sie wünschen nicht, ihm zu begegnen.«

Mit einer unfassbaren Arroganz musterte der Bote ihn von oben bis unten. »Ist es, weil Ihr es ihnen verboten habt?«

Maedhros brauchte nur einen Schritt auf ihn zuzugehen und leicht das Schwert zu heben, um die Situation mit einem Male um einiges bedrohlicher wirken zu lassen.

»Das ist mein Haus und ich dulde solche Worte hier nicht«, sagte er leise. Doch es genügte. Mit einem Mal schien der Fremde doch zu verstehen, auf welch dünnem Eis er sich hier bewegte.

»Es ist unser eigener, freier Wille, dass wir nichts mit Earendil zu schaffen haben wollen«, sagte Elros. »Außenstehenden scheint das oft schwer begreiflich zu sein, aber ja: Wir haben tatsächlich einen freien Willen.«

Das gab dem Elb anscheinend einen ordentlichen Stoß vor den Bug. »Dennoch trug mir Eonwe auf, euch nach Norden zu ihm zu begleiten, da er euch zu sprechen wünscht. Sein Befehl war eindeutig.«

Elrond fühlte sich mit der gesamten Situation äußerst unwohl. Ein falscher Schritt und das hier konnte böse enden.

»Was kann er von uns wollen?«, fragte er daher.

»Das sagte er mir nicht«, gestand der Bote.

»Elrond, Elros, ihr werdet dem nachkommen müssen«, wandte sich Onkel Maglor nun direkt an sie. »Aber ich werde euch begleiten.«

Elrond seufzte erleichtert. Wenigstens etwas.

»Euch ist es nicht gestattet, das Lager zu betreten, Makalaure«, hielt der Bote sogleich dagegen.

Maglor blieb eisern. »Dann wird Eonwe entweder zu uns kommen müssen oder wir treffen uns auf neutralem Boden. Ich lasse sie nicht allein auch nur ansatzweise in die Nähe Earendils.«

»Welch Arroganz!«, knurrte der Bote erbost. »Dass Ihr es immer noch wagt, den Valar die Stirn zu bieten.«

»Bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug, wenn es das ist, was ich tun muss, um Elrond und Elros zu schützen«, konterte Maglor.

Der Bote musterte die Vier eine ganze Weile schweigend und schien zu überlegen, was er tun sollte. Onkel Maglor und Maedhros standen wie ein Bollwerk vor ihm, das er unmöglich würde überwinden können. Schließlich nickte er zögernd.

»Nun gut«, räumte er ein. »Ein Treffen auf neutralem Boden wird sich sicher arrangieren können.«

»Und ich verlange, dass Earendil sich uns nicht nähern wird«, fügte Onkel Maglor an. »Ich weiß, dass er im Norden ist, und er trägt etwas bei sich, das uns gehört.«

»Ist das eine Drohung?«

»Ja.«

Onkel Maglors Direktheit verschlug dem Vanya die Sprache.

»Ihr geht jetzt besser«, sagte Onkel Maedhros wie schon zuvor mit gefährlicher Ruhe.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte sich der Bote um und verschwand im Wald.

Erst jetzt spürte Elrond, wie angespannt er die ganze Zeit gewesen war. Seine Schultern sackten herab.

»Warum hast du den _silmaril_ angesprochen, Onkel?«, wollte er wissen. »Du hast doch nicht etwa vor …?«

Onkel Maglor legte jedem von ihnen beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihnen in die Augen. Alle Gefahr, die noch Augenblicke zuvor von ihm ausgegangen war, war von ihm abgefallen und er wirkte so sanft wie eh und je.

»Nein, das habe ich nicht«, sagte er. »Ich erinnerte den Boten lediglich daran, dass seine Herren besser klug handeln und es nicht riskieren, die Sache aus dem Ruder laufen zu lassen.«

Elrond war erleichtert. Wenn seine Onkel wirklich versuchen sollten, Earendil den _silmaril_ zu stehlen, konnte es doch nur in einer Katastrophe enden. Er war froh, dass sie es anscheinend nicht vorhatten.

»Dennoch werdet ihr gehen müssen«, sagte Maglor bedauernd. »Gebt Eonwe keinen Grund, erbost zu sein, und legt es nicht darauf an wie wir.«

»Solange du bei uns bist, wird schon nichts passieren«, war sich Elros sicher.

Da Onkel Maglor darauf bestand, dass sie Eonwe nicht verärgerten, indem sie ihn warten ließen, bereiteten sie noch an diesem Tag ihre Abreise vor. Etwas widerwillig gestand Maedhros dem Boten das Gastrecht zu und gab ihm ein Bett und etwas zu essen, bis sie abreisen konnten. Ebenso widerwillig stimmte der Fremde zu, bestand aber weiterhin darauf, Eonwes Befehl treu Folge zu leisten und Elrond und Elros persönlich zu ihm zu bringen. Er hatte ihnen noch immer nicht seinen Namen genannt und schien es auch nicht vor zu haben.

Onkel Maglor schien die ganze Sache schnell hinter sich bringen zu wollen und so brachen sie schon am nächsten Tag zu viert auf. Maglor wollte keine Eskorte aus seinem Hausvolk mit sich nehmen, um keinen allzu kriegerischen Eindruck zu erwecken, der die Gegenseite vielleicht sogar hätte provozieren können. Sie gingen dennoch bewaffnet.

Der Bote legte ein straffes Tempo vor und schien das alles ebenso schnell hinter sich bringen zu wollen. Er blieb die meiste Zeit für sich und ließ sich in kein Gespräch verwickeln. Nicht, dass die Anderen daran sonderlich interessiert gewesen wären. Elrond bemerkte, dass er beinahe unwillkürlich die Abneigung übernahm, die Onkel Maglor dem Vanya gegenüber offen zur Schau trug. Er war froh, wenn das alles vorbei wäre.

Earendil.

Ihr Vater war in Beleriand und mit ihm ein Heer von Adlern, gesandt von Manwe, um seinem in Bedrängnis geratenen Heer beizustehen. Es konnte nicht gut aussehen im Norden, sonst wäre Earendil nicht hier. Die Zwillinge hatten gemischte Gefühle. Einerseits hatten sie Angst, dass das Heer der Valar überrannt würde. Andererseits wäre es ihnen lieber gewesen, wenn Earendil weit, weit weg in Valinor geblieben wäre. Ihn nun in greifbarer Nähe zu wissen, löste eine ganze Reihe verwirrender Gefühle in ihnen aus.

»Ihr seid nicht allein«, beteuerte Onkel Maglor eines Abends.

»Bisher war die Frage, ob wir Earendil kennen lernen wollten, nur eine rein hypothetische«, sagte Elros. »Und uns war die Antwort darauf klar. Doch jetzt …«

»Ich habe Angst«, gestand Elrond. »Was ist, wenn er dennoch auftaucht? Was ist, wenn er uns ähnlich sieht? Wenn wir doch mehr von ihm haben, als uns lieb ist?«

»Ich will nicht mit diesem Mann in Verbindung gebracht werden und erst recht nicht als unser Vater.«

»Taten zählen mehr als Blut«, sagte Maglor in einem beruhigenden Tonfall. »Wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass er euer Vater ist, dann ist es so. Ihr seid nicht sein Besitz, nur weil er euch in die Welt gesetzt hat.«

»Was ist, wenn er das anders sieht?«, fragte Elrond besorgt.

Als Antwort zog Onkel Maglor sie nur wortlos in seine Arme, als seien sie immer noch kleine Kinder. Dankbar schlangen sie die Arme um ihn. Er war ihr Vater, und daran würde sich niemals etwas ändern.

Am nächsten Tag erreichten sie das Heerlager.

Es war ein gewaltiges Gebilde, das sich Meilen um Meilen vor ihnen erstreckte. Ein endloses Meer von Bannern wehte über ihm. Dunkle Wolken hingen am Himmel und verbargen den Blick in die Ferne. Doch Elrond wusste: Irgendwo dort hinten lag Angband, die Festung des Feindes und Ort namenloser Schrecken. Er war noch nie so weit im Norden gewesen und wünschte sich, dass es auch so geblieben wäre.

Der Bote ließ sie etwa eine Meile vor dem Heerlager warten und ging, um Eonwe zu berichten, dass sie nun bereit waren, mit ihm zu sprechen. Die ganze Zeit hatte Elrond nur an Earendil denken können und ausgeblendet, dass einer der Maiar, Manwes Herold höchstselbst, nach ihnen verlangt hatte. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, worum es dabei gehen sollte, wenn nicht um Earendil.

»Sieh einmal dort, Bruder«, sagte Elros mit einem Mal und deutete in die Ferne.

Als Elrond seinem Fingerzeig folgte, machte er zu seinem Erstaunen ein Schiff aus. Es wirkte auf die Entfernung winzig, und doch musste es beachtliche Ausmaße besitzen. Doch das sonderbarste war, dass es an einer Holzkonstruktion vertäut in der Luft schwebte.

»Vingilot«, sagte Onkel Maglor nur düster.

Das Licht des _silmaril_ war nirgends zu sehen. Elrond war darüber erstaunt, denn immerhin war es hell genug, um als Stern des nächstens am Himmel zu strahlen. Verbarg sich Earendil?

Zumindest diese Frage wurde beantwortet, als sie Bewegungen am Rand des Lagers ausmachten. Eine kleine Gruppe von Personen trat zwischen den Zelten hervor und näherte sich ihnen. Auch wenn Elrond keinen von ihnen jemals gesehen hatte, so erkannte er sie doch sofort.

Eonwe war unverkennbar der Herold Manwes, sein Bannerträger und Führer seiner Heere. Seine Erscheinung ließ keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, welche Position er in dieser Welt bekleidete. Fürwahr ein Gott, der in sterblichen Landen wandelte.

Und jener blonde Mann, der am Rand des Lagers zurückblieb, konnte niemand anderes sein als Earendil, denn er trug den _silmaril_ bei sich. Er war verhüllt und strahlte dennoch weitaus heller als jedes Licht, das Elrond jemals auf Erden gesehen hatte, ohne jedoch zu blenden. Selbst auf die Entfernung konnte er erkennen, dass dieser Mann eine nicht von der Hand zu weisende Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Bruder und ihm hatte. Ihm wurde schlecht.

Eonwe näherte sich ihnen allein.

Maglor packte den Griff seines Schwertes und wirkte so wütend, wie Elrond ihn noch nie erlebt hatte.

»Ich habe verlangt, dass er hier nicht erscheint«, zischte er und deutete auf Earendil. Jener machte zumindest nicht den Eindruck, als wolle er sich ihnen nähern.

»Und ich habe Euch nicht rufen lassen, Feanorion, und doch seid Ihr hier, gerüstet wie zum Kampfe«, erwiderte Eonwe ruhig.

»Wir alle müssen uns verteidigen können. Ich kann Elrond und Elros nicht immer beschützen und die Welt ist ein gefährlicher Ort«, sagte Maglor mit mühsam beherrschtem Zorn in der Stimme.

»Fürwahr«, stimmte Eonwe zu. »Und was Earendil betrifft: Er hat ein letztes Mal Fuß auf sterblichen Boden gesetzt, um seine Söhne zu sehen. Könnt Ihr ihm das verweigern?«

»Er hat kein Anr…«, begann Onkel Maglor, unterbrach sich dann aber, sich wohl seiner eigenen Prinzipien erinnernd. Stets hatte er Elrond und Elros in dem Wissen aufgezogen, wer ihre leibliche Familie war, und ihnen verboten, ihn Vater zu nennen. Elrond wusste jedoch, dass er sie dennoch als seine Söhne ansah und sie liebte wie sein eigen Fleisch und Blut.

»Er hat kein Anrecht auf sie, wolltet Ihr sagen?«, ließ Eonwe nicht locker. Dann wandte er sich direkt an die Zwillinge. »Ich will wissen, wie ihr das seht.«

Elrond blickte in Richtung Earendils und spürte, wie Wut und Abscheu in ihm aufbrodelten, wenn er auch nur daran dachte, mit diesem Mann verwandt zu sein. Dennoch bemühte er sich, seine Emotionen zu beherrschen.

»Earendil ist nicht unser Vater und wir wünschen, dass wir nicht mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht werden«, sagte er. »Maglor nahm uns auf, als wir noch hilflose kleine Kinder waren. Er gab uns ein Heim und eine Familie und liebte uns als sein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass das Earendil oder Elwing jemals getan hatten. Ich habe keine Erinnerungen an ihn, weil er nie da war und stets nur zur See fuhr, und auch Elwing ist nur noch eine verblassende Erinnerung an eine Frau, der ein Stein wichtiger war als ihre Söhne. Wir kennen keine andere Familie als Maglor und Maedhros, welche stets nur unser Bestes wollen und um unser Wohl besorgt sind.«

»Aber waren es nicht ebenjene, die eure Heimat zerstörten und euch Earendil und Elwing raubten? Nahmen sie ihnen damit nicht ihre Möglichkeit, sich als Eltern zu beweisen?«, fragte Eonwe weiter.

Elrond war sich nicht sicher, ob sie getestet wurden oder ob Eonwe diese Dinge wirklich in Erfahrung bringen wollte. Er entschied sich, weiter bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben.

»Sie enthielten Maglor und Maedhros etwas vor, das ihnen gehörte«, sagte er. »Sie forderten ihr Schicksal damit selbst heraus.«

»Ob Feanors Söhnen der _silmaril_ noch zusteht, bleibt zu sehen«, sagte Eonwe ungerührt. Er ließ nicht durchblicken, was er von Elronds Sicht der Dinge hielt. »Über ihr Schicksal wird entschieden, doch noch ist nicht die Zeit dafür gekommen. Obgleich es durchaus für Euch, Makalaure, spricht, dass Ihr Erbarmen mit den Söhnen Eures Feinds zeigtet und sie behütet.«

Elrond war sich nicht sicher, ob das eine Drohung gewesen war.

»Doch es war nicht der Wunsch eines Vaters, seine Söhne wiederzusehen, weshalb ich euch hierher rufen ließ«, fuhr Eonwe fort. »Es gilt, über das Schicksal der _peredhil_ zu entscheiden. Earendil und Elwing wissen bereits darum, doch auch euch werde ich nun Manwes Willen verkünden. Ihr stammt zu gleichen Teilen von Eldar und Edain ab, daher steht es euch frei zu entscheiden, welchem Schicksal ihr euch zugehörig fühlt. Ihr müsst dies nicht heute oder morgen entscheiden, doch entscheiden müsst ihr euch.«

Maglor lachte freudlos auf. »Wie grausam die Valar doch sind!«


End file.
